Opposite Love Amulet
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Siapa sih yang gak kenal Kiyoteru? Udah ganteng, keren, tajir, otak encer, ramah pula! Orang populer kayak gini sih pasti banyak fansnya, termasuk si biru manis, Kaito. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika jimat yang diberikan adiknya malah membuat hatinya bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan, yaitu ke arah rival sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, Kamui Gakupo!/Part 2 from 3/GakuKai, slight KiyoKai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid© Yamaha, Kaito, Hiyama Kiyoteru© Crypton, Gackpoid/Gakupo K.© Internet Co.

=x=

**Warning! **Boyxboy, shonen-ai, GakuKai, School Fic, gajeness

**Pairing: **GakupoXKaito, (_slight_) KiyoteruXKaito

=x=

**Summary: **Siapa sih yang gak kenal Kiyoteru? Udah ganteng, keren, tajir, otak encer, ramah pula! Orang populer kayak gini sih pasti banyak fansnya, termasuk si biru manis, Kaito. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika jimat yang diberikan adiknya malah membuat hatinya bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan, yaitu ke arah rival sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, Kamui Gakupo?!

=x=

**Opposite Love Amulet**

=xxx=

Sesosok pemuda berambut eboni melangkah dengan elegan di sepanjang koridor sekolah berlantaikan keramik berpola catur. Sesekali tangannya membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya yang sempurna dan melontarkan senyuman kepada beberapa gadis yang menjerit-jerit norak di sepanjang loker.

'_Araa… susah sekali jadi orang populer…_' ujar pemuda itu. Narsis memang.

Tangan kirinya menjinjing sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi benda-oh-kau-tahu-apa yang bersampul warna pink. Pemuda itu menghela napas, sebegitu fanatiknya-kah fans-fansnya sampai mengirimkannya cokelat tiap hari?

Dia sudah cukup tahu kalau dirinya itu manis kok.

Dihampirinya loker biru bernomor 1012, diputarnya kunci itu dan… BRUK!

"Ya Tuhan…" hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan.

Ia menatap beberapa barang pemberian fansnya yang kini berserakan di lantai. Cokelat, syal, puisi… bahkan fanfiksi tentang penulisnya dan dia yang menurutnya menjijikan. Ingin mengambil, tapi malas… tapi kalau tidak diambil, nanti _image_-nya hancur sebagai pangeran-berkuda-putih-yang-murah-senyum-dan-baik- hati.

"A-ano…"

Pemuda beriris hazel yang terpantul oleh lensa bening itu menunduk untuk melihat sosok yang berucap tadi, seorang pemuda dengan iris biru besar layaknya sapphire menatapnya, seberkas rona merah terpatri di pipi putihnya.

Bocah berambut biru yang mengenakan kemeja putih dilapisi sweater biru pucat menjulurkan tangannya dan mulai memunguti benda-benda bersampul warna yang dapat membuat sakit mata itu. Setelah terkumpul, ia menegakkan dirinya dan menatap pemuda berambut tanah itu.

"I-ini punyamu kan…?"

… _blank…_ seorang Hiyama Kiyoteru terpaku menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang notabene berfigur lebih kecil darinya. Pemuda bersyal yang menurut desas-desus jauh lebih manis dari perempuan…

"Ah, terima kasih…" Kiyoteru tersenyum pada pemuda ber-_sweater _biru itu. Pemuda itu hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Noda merah samar di pipinya terlihat semakin jelas.

Oh Hiyama Kiyoteru… tahukah kau kalau pemuda itu adalah salah satu fansmu?

Ups, lebih tepatnya fans beratmu…

=xxx=

"Huaaaa-…! Tadi tangannya tidak sengaja _nyentuh_ tanganku-!"

Ah… itu dia anak yang tadi membantu si pangeran populer memunguti barang-barangnya. Lihatlah dia sekarang, seperti gadis sedang kasmaran. Lihat pipinya yang merona bagaikan mawar itu, manis kan?

Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah, bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya membentuk huruf u yang lebar.

"Hiyama-san…"

"Apa sih, kayak orang bodoh saja!"

Pemuda yang tengah berbahagia itu langsung memelototi si pemilik suara. Ia menggeram layaknya anjing kecil yang diambil tulangnya, "bukan urusanmu, Gakupo Kamui!"

Yang dihardik hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "si Hiyama itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Terlalu banyak orang yang suka, kamu yang seperti ini sih bukan tandingannya. Jangan harap deh!" ujar si pemilik surai ungu panjang dingin, tapi fakta. Masih sebuah pertanyaan besar kenapa ia tidak dipecat jadi murid padahal dia salah satu biang onar, suatu kebalikan dari si murid teladan, Hiyama.

"Apa sih! Cerewet tahu! Pergi sana, aku tidak butuh kau!" amuk pemuda biru itu. Iris birunya menyorot pemuda di hadapannya dengan tajam. Siapa yang _nggak_ jengkel sih?

Si pemilik iris jade hanya bisa menatap pemuda yang baru saja mengamuk itu dengan bosan, "berhentilah bersikap _tsundere…_"

Dan dia pun meninggalkan ruang kelas pemuda ber-_name tag_ Kaito Shion itu.

BLAM!

…

"SIAPA YANG TSUNDERE, HAH?!"

=xxx=

"Kaiko-chaaaann…"

Rengekan khas seorang Kaito Shion menggema di lorong rumah mungil itu. Dengan lunglai, pemuda bersurai langit dan air itu menuju ke kamar adiknya.

Krieett…

Pintu terbuka.

"Ada apa nii-chan…?"

_Freeze… _syok…

Sang adik tengah duduk di tengah-tengah lingkaran dengan lambang bintang di dalamnya. Sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa lilin, dan merupakan satu-satunya penerangan di kamar berukuran sedang itu. Gadis yang identik dengan kakaknya itu mengenakan baju putih panjang dan kain segitiga putih diikatkan di kepalanya. Tangannya memegang kertas mantera dan lilin…

Dia ini mau ngutuk orang?

"Kaiko… sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak melakukan hobi aneh mu dirumah, huh?"

Si gadis hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ia segera mematikan lilin-lilin itu dan merapikan kertas mantera beserta kartu tarot yang tersebar di lantai kayunya.

"Ada apa nii-chan?" ulangnya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih manis. Ia sudah berganti baju dengan baju _gothic Lolita_-nya.

Sang kakak hanya dapat mendesah pelan, adik yang aneh…

"Begini Kaiko-…" ia masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa _gothic –_hitam dan ungu- itu. Kemudian duduk di sisi adiknya. Tangannya bermain di seprai licin berwarna ungu tua.

"Nii-chan butuh salah satu _dress_-ku? Untuk menarik perhatian siapa? Mau yang bagian punggungnya terbuka, potongan yang rendah, atau rok pendek yang mengembang?" tanya gadis beriris identik dengan kakaknya. Ia mendadak antusias.

"Kaiko… dengar-"

"Oh! Atau nii-chan mau pinjam baju _maid_-ku? Perlu _nekomimi_ plus ekornya tidak?" kali ini iris sapphire adiknya bergelimang cahaya harapan. Ia menatap sosok kembarnya yang notabene kakaknya dan seorang laki-laki…

"Kaiko…"

"Untuk Gakupo-nii ya? Kakak mau mengejutkan Gaku-nii dengan kostum itu kan? Lalu! Lalu! Nii-chan akan bilang seperti ini '_Do as you like, Master…_' KYAAAA~! Lalu Gaku-nii akan-… mpphh!"

Tangan si kakak langsung menyumpal mulut _fujoshi_ adiknya. Sudah cukup ia mendengar sampai situ. Bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara fantasi _fujoshi_ adiknya.

"Kaiko! Bukan itu! Jangan bawa-bawa si terong itu!" gerutu Kaito. Ia sudah cukup jengkel dengan kelakuan si terong di sekolah yang merupakan rivalnya…

Sekaligus sahabat sejak kecilnya…

Kaiko menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya, "berhentilah bersikap _tsundere_, nii-chan. Gaku-nii lama-lama pasti capek juga menghadapi sifat nii-chan yang seperti ini…" gadis mungil itu mengeluh. Jemari lentiknya memainkan renda-renda di _dress gothic Lolita_-nya.

Ingin rasanya ia menjitak ubun-ubun adiknya karena jengkel. Salah apa dia sehingga punya adik _fujoshi_ kelas kakap dan juga anggota _occult club_?

"Kaiko… apakah otakmu tergeser akibat terlalu banyak bergaul dengan para _miko_ gadungan itu?" oke… sarkartis.

"Nii-chan mau jimat agar lancar berhubungan, tidak?"

Kaito mendelik. Oh, tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan… segala kejengkelannya kepada para _miko_ itu sirna sudah.

"Jimat itu aslinya buatanku, belum disempurnakan dengan para _miko_ di sekolah sih. Tapi aku dapat menjamin~"

Hmm… kenapa tidak dicoba saja?

"Baiklah…" akhirnya sosok bersweater itu mengangguk. Adiknya tersenyum manis, kemudian beranjak dan berjalan menuju laci kayu bercat hitam. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan sepanjang siku berwarna hitam meraih sebuah kantung kain berwarna hitam dengan bunga Sakura ungu di tengahnya.

"Ini," diserahkannya kantung berbau harum itu ke tangan kakaknya, "tatap dia, genggam jimat ini dengan kedua tanganmu, lalu berbisik dalam hati '_kamii-sama, bantulah aku mendapatkan cintanya._' Lakukan tiga kali dalam hari itu. Jika tidak berhasil, lakukan hari besoknya. Jika berhasil, langsung nyatakan perasaan nii-chan hari itu juga~"

Dengan polos, sang kakak hanya dapat mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah… jika tidak berhasil, segera beritahukan aku ya."

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "kenapa?"

Gadis manis itu menggaruk pipinya, "tidak apa-apa… sudah sana nii-chan keluar. Aku harus menyelesaikan ritualku dulu!"

Sosok serba biru itu segera didorong paksa dari ruangan _gothic_ itu oleh kekuatan luar biasa adiknya. Pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan tersungkurnya pemuda manis itu di lantai kayu.

"Hei Kaiko-… ah, dasar adik kurang ajar…"

=xxx=

Keesokan harinya, dimana matahari bersinar dengan terik dan membakar semangat si manis Shion…

'_Kamii-sama, bantulah aku mendapatkan cintanya!_' ia menatap pemuda bersurai eboni yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Yup, Kaito Shion sangat menyukai sosok itu. Ia sudah lama mengagumi pemuda populer itu –_well_, ia tahu kok Gakupo itu sama populernya dengan Kiyoteru-.

"Hiyama…" bibirnya melantunkan nama itu. Tidak bosan-bosannya ia melantunkan nama pemuda yang amat disukainya itu.

"Dasar aneh!"

Pemuda manis itu melonjak terkejut begitu merasakan seseorang menghembuskan nafas di telinganya. Ia langsung berbalik badan dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah menatapnya jengkel.

"Makin lama kau ini makin aneh ya, BaKaito…" rivalnya menghela napas. Kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya yang kemudian ditarik oleh pemuda bermarga Shion itu.

"SSSSTTT! Jangan berisik! Nanti Hiyama-san tahu!" Kaito menjerit tertahan.

Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya malas, "jadi kau suka dengan si tukang tebar pesona itu?"

… _silence_…

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Dan maaf, bisa lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku?" gerutu pemuda beriris jade. Yang baru sadar hanya dapat melepaskan tangannya dari wajah rivalnya akibat tadi menarik kepala itu ketika melongokkan dari balik tembok.

"… _Baka…_"

"Ya… ya… ya… selamat berjuang deh. Kau pakai mantera apapun juga tidak akan berguna. Sudah terima saja nasibmu sebagai pemuda yang tidak laku-laku!" ujarnya sambil melenggang pergi. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celana hijau kotak-kotaknya.

"BAKAMUI JAHAT!"

=xxx=

_Mantera pertama, cek._

_Mantera kedua, cek._

_Mantera ketiga, cek._

"Yosh! Sekarang aku akan menyatakan perasaanku!" dengan riang, pemuda manis itu berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Langkahnya ringan bagaikan ada sayap di punggungnya. Senyum ceria nan malu-malu terlukiskan di bibirnya.

Ia berhasil melantunkan ketiga mantera itu dalam satu hari. Dan kini adalah saat yang dinanti-nanti; saat dimana ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada sosok yang dikaguminya selama ini.

"Ah, Hiyama-san!" ia berlari ke arah pemuda tegap berkacamata yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura dengan buku di tangannya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eh? Jadi, kau yang mengirim surat itu?" tanyanya bingung. Kaito mengangguk riang, "hmmm… kau mau bicara apa?" tanyanya sambil mengusap surai biru pemuda itu.

Tak ayal lagi, wajah lelaki yang dibelai rambutnya itu kini seperti lobster matang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menutup matanya, "_da-daisuki desu!_"

… hening. Krik… krik…

"Eh?" si pangeran populer terkejut. Iris hazelnut-nya membulat karena terkejut sekaligus bingung.

Kaito tetap diam di tempat dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan mata yang terpejam. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak kenal kau…"

Syok… itulah yang pertama kali dirasakannya. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. Iris birunya membulat sempurna, "h-… hah…?"

Sang Casanova menghela napas, ia memijat pelipisnya, "aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu…"

Sakit… hatinya seperti disayat ribuan pisau secara perlahan, "e-eh…? Ta-tapi k-kita ini sekelas… d-dan l-lokerku ada disamping lokermu…"

Kini giliran Kiyoteru yang terkejut, "benarkah?! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu!"

JLEB. Sebuah panah raksasa menusuk hati pemuda itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaito segera berbalik arah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia mau pulang! Ia ingin menangis sepuas-puasnya!

=xxx=

Tak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu, sepasang iris hijau layaknya hutan memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan seksama.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau dia itu berengsek…" dengusnya.

=xxx=

Seorang gadis mungil bersurai langit mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Tangannya yang bebas menahan dagunya. Gadis dengan _dress gothic_ selutut itu menunjukkan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Nii-chan kenapa ya? Sedari tadi sepulang sekolah, dia langsung mengunci diri di kamar. Kayak _cewek_ patah hati…" gumam gadis penggemar mantera itu. Ia mengistirahatkan iris sapphire-nya dibalik kelopak matanya.

…

"Bukannya itu adalah reaksi _cewek-cewek _kalau cintanya ditolak…?" ujarnya. Ia mengingat adegan ini di sebuah _shoujo manga_. _Scene _dimana si protagonist menyatakan cintanya kepada orang yang disukainya tapi ditolak. Si protagonist langsung mengunci diri di kamar dan keesokannya ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Kemudian rohnya menjadi arwah penasaran yang menghantui-…

Ups, salah genre…

"Berarti cinta nii-chan ditolak? Berarti…" gadis kelas satu sekolah menengah atas itu langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari hal yang terjadi. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berlari menuju kamar kakak satu-satunya. Gaun hitamnya melambai-lambai karena kecepatan derap langkahnya.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar bernuansa biru-putih dibuka dengan paksa sehingga menjeblak terbuka. Tentu saja yang punya kamar sangat terkejut.

Sang adik masuk ke kamar dengan langkah rapat tetapi cepat, matanya menganalisis keadaan di sekitar sana. Ia mengecek perkakas sekolah yang ada di meja kakaknya. Gunting, _cutter_, silet,… semua masih ada pada tempatnya. Dilayangkannya pandangannya ke lantai, tidak ada obat-obat mencurigakan dan botol-botol bir.

"Ka-… _hiks_… Kaiko…?"

"Nii-chan tidak bunuh diri?"

Jeda sejenak… pemuda yang air matanya sudah berhenti itu mendadak kembali berderai air mata. Tangannya memeluk gumpalan bantal erat-erat.

"BAHKAN ADIKKU SENDIRI INGIN AKU MATI!" jeritnya histeris. Kaiko sadar, ia salah bicara…

"E-etto… nii-chan ditolak?" tanyanya hati-hati. Takut membuat pemuda sensitif ini kembali menjerit.

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya. Gadis ber-_headband _hitam dengan renda dan lonceng itu menepuk dahinya. Ia duduk di sisi kakaknya dan mengusap surai biru kakaknya yang mulai basah karena air mata dan keringat.

"Sabar ya, nii-chan…" baru saja bibirnya membuka, ia memutuskan untuk kembali diam. Ia harus memberitahukan efek samping mantera itu jika gagal. Tapi jika kakaknya tahu sekarang, yang ada dia malah makin histeris.

=xxx=

Sosok pemuda feminim itu keluar dari kamarnya. Wujudnya sudah tidak acak-acakan seperti sebelumnya, ia sudah jauh lebih bersih dan rapi sekarang.

Sebuah baju berwarna _cream_ yang agak longgar dan memperlihatkan sebagian bahu mulusnya dikenakannya berpasangan dengan sebuah celana biru lembut dengan panjang tepat di atas lututnya sehingga memperlihatkan kaki putih jenjangnya yang mulus. Rambut birunya terlihat jauh lebih acak-acakan daripada sebelumnya. Tapi jika orang biasa melihatnya, orang-orang bisa salah kaprah dan mengangapnya baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang kau-tahu-apa.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu itu dengan malas. Sementara adiknya hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Nii-chan kenapa hobi berdandan seperti itu sih?" gerutunya. Ia menatap kakaknya jengkel. Kakaknya ini selalu berpenampilan layaknya _uke_ yang baru di-_rape_. Kan jadinya dia gemas karena tidak bisa melihat sosok _seme_ yang me-_rape _kakaknya!

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, _adorable_,"…karena nyaman?"

Adiknya kembali menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Susah sekali berbicara dengan kakaknya yang kelewat _innocent_! Ia akhirnya menjatuhkan topik pembicaraan mereka dan mulai makan dalam diam. Kakaknya mengikutinya dengan perlahan, mulai menyumpit nasi dan ikan sedikit-sedikit.

"Nii-chan, aku mau jujur…" mulutnya memanggil kakaknya, tapi iris gadis bermarga Shion itu tidak menatap sang kembaran yang lebih tua darinya. Jemari bercat kuku hitam itu memainkan butiran putih di mangkuknya dengan batang kayu panjangnya.

"Apa?"

"Nii-chan akan mati dalam waktu tiga hari…"

PRANG!

Mangkuk biru muda tergelincir dari genggaman sang kakak bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sumpit kayu dari tangan kanannya. Iris sapphire-nya membulat layaknya bulan sempurna. Mulutnya menganga kaget.

"A-apa-…?"

"Mantera itu gagal, jadinya nii-chan harus menanggung resikonya…" ujar gadis _fujoshi _ itu. Orb biru lautnya bergulir kebawah, mendadak ia lebih memilih memperhatikan kakinya yang terbalut _flat shoes_ hitam berpita daripada melihat ekspresi _shock_ kakaknya.

Dari ujung matanya, gadis itu dapat melihat kalau tubuh kakaknya bergetar sedikit. Butiran-butiran bening juga mulai berkumpul di matanya.

"Jangan putus asa dulu. Aku dapat menolong nii-chan!" sergah gadis bersurai sapphire pendek itu. Irisnya memancarkan tekad yang kuat untuk menolong kakak satu-satunya.

Pemuda yang nyaris menangis itu langsung menatap adiknya. Walaupun ia masih sakit hati terhadap penolakan Hiyama, tapi dia masih mau hidup! Selabil-labilnya dia, pemuda manis nan _uke _itu tidak akan bunuh diri karena putus cinta! Mari kita acungkan jempol untuk tekad kuat pemuda ini!

… okay OOT. _Back to topic…_

"Kutukan itu akan hancur jika nii-chan dapat mencium orang yang sangat membuat nii-chan kesal dalam waktu tiga hari…" Kaiko menghela napasnya setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu.

"E-Eh…? Orang yang dapat membuatku kesal…?" otak minim pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya itu berusaha memproses kata-kata adiknya. Orang yang dapat membuatnya jengkel sampai ke ubun-ubun kan cuma…

Gakupo Kamui?

=To be Continue=

**1/3 Part Finished.**

**A/N: AHAHAHAHA—SILAHKAN BUNUH HIKA GARA-GARA BIKIN MINI MULTICHAP BARU 8"DDD #disambit #stress. Wohooo~ UKK udah selesai~ #lemparbuku #robekkartulegitimasi, kini saatnya Hika kembali berkutat dengan fict-fict Hika~**

**Tapi tenang aja, fict ini paling cuma 2 atau 3 chapter~**

**By the way… ini fanfict apaan sih =)))) #disambit. Maafin ya kalau aneh banget, ide ini Hika dapet dari summary komik shoujo di gramed*a. Hika ngakak aja tuh baca summary-nya, pas liat ratingnya… eh ternyata D alias buat Dewasa =))) Hika nyasar ke bagian komik dewasa rupanya~ *ketawa setan* #dikeplak.**

**Dan… Hika merasa diksi Hika berubah sangat… #pluk.**

**TLBKS 14 sekitaran hari senin atau selasa ya~ soalnya senin itu masih ada ulangan, Fisika pula… *gelindingan***

**Dan entah kenapa Hika merasa kalau fandom GakuKai udah **_**growing**_** banget :') *terharu*. Usaha Hika selama sekian bulan kayak terbayarkan gitu :'D sepertinya sudah saatnya pindah fandom :') mungkin habis dari sini, Hika pindah ke Tantei Inaba atau Bleach pairingan GrimmUlqui :') kedua fandom itu butuh banyak cinta :'D**

**Terima kasih teman-teman authors dan readers sekalian. Terima kasih telah mendukung karya Hika selama ini. Make sure to leave your traces guys~**

**With smile, tears, and music, Hikari Shourai out!**

Sign,

HiShou~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid© Yamaha, Kaito, Hiyama Kiyoteru© Crypton, Gackpoid/Gakupo K.© Internet Co.

=x=

**Warning! **Boyxboy, shonen-ai, GakuKai, School Fic, gajeness

**Pairing: **GakupoXKaito, (_slight_) KiyoteruXKaito

=x=

**Summary: **Siapa sih yang gak kenal Kiyoteru? Udah ganteng, keren, tajir, otak encer, ramah pula! Orang populer kayak gini sih pasti banyak fansnya, termasuk si biru manis, Kaito. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika jimat yang diberikan adiknya malah membuat hatinya bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan, yaitu ke arah rival sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, Kamui Gakupo?!

=x=

**Opposite Love Amulet**

**2**

=xxx=

Burung berkicau ramai dari balik jendela bertirai biru. Ayam berkokok kencang, berusaha untuk membangunkan _sleeping beauty_ yang masih terlelap padahal sang surya sudah tinggi. Bunyi panci yang dipukul dengan sendok dan jeritan feminim untuk membangunkannya, seakan angin lalu baginya.

"NII-SAN! DEMI AMATERASU, BANGUN!" jeritan putus asa melengking dari lantai satu kediaman mungil itu.

"Hnngg…" pemuda bersurai biru yang terbenam diantara bantal-bantal empuk dan selimut mengerang pelan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ialah yang menjadi objek jeritan gadis yang merupakan adiknya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah _handphone_ biru dengan _strap_ berbentuk terong.

"Ahh… masih jam enam…" ujarnya perlahan. Ia berniat untuk kembali membenamkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Tapi niatan itu ia batalkan begitu melihat sosok kembarannya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ember berisi air di kedua tangannya.

"Bangun atau kusiram…" desis gadis bergaun _gothic_ itu.

=xxx=

Kaito membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia bersiap untuk mandi sekarang. Tadinya ia ingin berendam, tapi mengingat keganasan Kaiko setiap pagi, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menggunakan _shower_.

Setiap kain yang melekat di tubuhnya terlepas, tampaklah kulit putih tanpa noda. Kulit seperti porselen yang bisa membuat para _seme_ _nosebleed_ di tempat. Kulit putih dan halus layaknya guci cina.

Setelah semuanya terlepas, pemuda manis itu kini berjalan menuju _shower _ yang ada di salah satu sisi kamar mandi. Berlawanan dengan posisi _shower_ itu, terdapat cermin setinggi badan pemuda manis itu. Ketika ia berjalan melewatinya, ia merasakan ada yang janggal dan kembali bercermin.

Kedua iris sebiru lautan miliknya membelalak begitu melihat sosok yang dipantulkan cermin itu. Sosok itu memang dirinya, tapi terdapat sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah kehitaman di dada kirinya. Disentuhnya lingkaran itu dengan jemarinya, sakit dan panas, seakan baru dipatri di kulitnya.

"I-Ini apa…?" suaranya bergetar. Jelas bahwa ia ketakutan. Dirabanya lagi lingkaran itu, kali ini ia tersentak karena rasa sakit sekaligus perih. Apa ini kutukan? Digelengkannya kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha untuk menghapus prasangka buruk yang dibuat oleh otaknya.

"Ah, mungkin hanya gigitan serangga…" gumamnya optimis. Ia memilih untuk menghiraukan bekas lingkaran itu dan kembali mandi.

=xxx=

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" pemuda bersyal biru itu mengenakan sepatu hitamnya, kemudian meraih tas cokelatnya. Baru saja ia mau keluar, seorang gadis bergaun hitam sudah mencegatnya.

"Nii-san! Tunggu!"

Kaito menoleh, tiba-tiba saja kembarannya menerjang dirinya dan membuka paksa kemeja biru pucatnya. Pemuda bersurai langit itu melongo. Ia terlalu syok untuk menghentikan kelakuan adiknya.

"Astaga… kutukannya berjalan…"

Mendengar kata 'kutukan', pemuda itu langsung tersadar. Ia menatap adiknya dengan bingung. Begitu gadis identik itu menyentuh lingkaran yang terpatri di dada kanannya, ia langsung mengerti.

"Nii-san, ini baru hari pertama. Jadi baru lingkaran ini yang muncul. Hari kedua nanti akan ada segitiga, kemudian segitiga terbalik. Intinya akan membentuk lambang bintang terkutuk. Pada saat lambang tersebut sempurna, saat itulah nii-san akan mati…" ujar gadis beriris sapphire itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika menatap kakak tersayangnya.

Yang ditatap hanya dapat membuang muka, perlahan ia mendorong tubuh mungil adiknya. Kemudian segera mengancingkan kemejanya, "tenang saja Kaiko, aku tidak akan mati kok!" ujarnya dengan senyum yang merekah. Dibelainya surai biru adiknya dengan penuh sayang, kemudian dikecupnya dahi adiknya, "aku pergi!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian melambaikan tangannya yang mengenakan gelang berlonceng, "hati-hati kak!"

=xxx=

Pusing… mumet… itulah yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Kakinya bergantian menginjak lantai marmer ruangan penuh buku itu. Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Hanya deretan buku yang menemaninya memutar otak.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan ciuman Gakupo…?" gumamnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Tak disangka hal sepele seperti dapat membuatnya sakit kepala. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya dengan membaca buku. Diambilnya sebuah buku secara acak, kemudian dibawanya ke tempat duduk paling pojok, tertutup, dan remang-remang.

Jemarinya membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dengan lihai. Setelah sekian halaman, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Dibaliknya buku itu, kemudian ia merasa ingin menghantamkan wajahnya ke dinding begitu melihat judulnya.

_How to Kiss Your Boyfriend Nicely, Sweetly, and Hotly._

'_INI BUKU APAAN SIH?!_' _inner_-nya menjerit. Ia menatap sampul buku berwarna pink-ungu itu. Dari sampulnya, sepertinya orang sangat menikmati yang namanya berciuman ya…?

Karena penasaran, ia kembali membaca. Ia cukup bersyukur karena ia mampu membaca dengan cepat, sehingga kini ia sudah sampai pada bagian _'Hotly'_.

Ia kembali membaca, sesekali jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Menurut buku, biasanya sehabis berciuman laki-laki pasti akan meminta lagi, bahkan memaksa. Dan Kaito cukup yakin kalau ialah yang akan dipaksa oleh Gakupo.

"A-apa yang kupikirkan sih!?" pemuda manis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Wajahnya merona merah karena membayangkan dirinya berciuman dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Memang sih dulu waktu kecil Gakupo sering menciumnya, itupun di dahi ataupun pipi. Belum pernah sampai ke bibir.

Ia jadi ingat bagaimana dirinya selalu dipakaikan pakaian perempuan ketika masih kecil dulu…

"Pasti mikirin yang aneh-aneh deh… dasar _pervert_!"

Pemuda berkemeja biru pucat itu tersentak, ia otomatis melotot melihat sosok yang baru saja mengejeknya, "aku tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh, idiot!" gertaknya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Lalu…" pemuda yang dipelototi itu berjalan kearahnya dan mengangkat buku yang tengah dibacanya, "…ini apa?"

Pemuda yang dikutuk itu refleks menyambar buku pink-ungu dari tangan rivalnya kemudian mendekapnya. Rona merah semakin menjalari wajahnya. Malu dan marah bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Kau mau mencoba mencium si Hiyama, huh?" ejeknya, "ciuman itu praktek, bukan teori!" ejeknya lagi, kali ini tangannya menyentuh bibir pemuda bersyal biru yang berdiri di hadapannya. Yang diejek langsung menepis tangan rivalnya.

"Pergi saja sana! Aku bosan lihat wajahmu!" gerutu pemuda manis itu. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sinis. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya, tanda kalau ia merasa _annoyed_.

"Daripada kau membaca teori, lebih baik kau praktek denganku."

… _freeze_.

"Kau tidak akan tahu cara berciuman yang benar jika kau hanya membaca teori. Lebih baik kau praktekkan saja denganku," ujar murid bersurai ungu. Ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kaito diam, ia kehabisan kata. Seorang Kaito Shion kehabisan kata dan tidak mampu melakukan apapun gara-gara sebuah kalimat simpel Gakupo. Sungguh rivalnya itu seorang _womanizer_ sejati, sehingga ia dapat membuat rivalnya diam sampai seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda beriris emerald itu sudah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati sosok serba biru yang membeku disana. Tangannya meraih wajah porselen sahabat sejak kecilnya dan membimbing agar wajah itu menatapnya.

"Tatap aku, Kai-chan…" bibirnya bergerak memanggil _nickname_ sahabatnya. Sungguh Kaito sangat merindukan Gakupo untuk memanggilnya seperti dulu…

"…Gakkun…?" tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut melantunkan _nickname_ sahabatnya. Mendengar sosok manis itu memanggil nama lamanya, si biang onar hanya dapat tersenyum kecil, ia mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga ia dapat menghirup wangi vanilla yang selalu melekat di tubuh pemuda bersyal biru.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu memejamkan matanya, entah setan apa yang berbisik padanya sehingga ia memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menyeringai melihat sahabatnya yang submisif itu. Kepolosannya membuatnya ingin segera 'menerkam' pemuda manis dihadapannya. Ia gemas sekali melihat kepolosan dan kebodohan sahabatnya. _Oh well,_ polos dan bodoh itu memang beda tipis kan?

Hembusan napas keduanya saling beradu. Keduanya dapat merasakan radiasi panas dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Hanya jarak sekitar tiga sentimeter yang memisahkan mereka. Sedikit lagi maka bibir keduanya akan bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

"Eh? Kamui-san?"

Sebuah sapaan dari balik punggung pemuda bersurai ungu itu membuat pemuda manis itu tersadar. Begitu sadar wajah keduanya yang sangat dekat, ia langsung mundur sekian langkah dilengkapi dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apa? Ada masalah?" pemuda beriris emerald itu menatap lawan bicaranya sinis begitu ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Ada rasa ketidak-sukaan dalam nada bicaranya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Pemuda yang setara dengannya itu hanya menggeleng, ia membenarkan kacamatanya, "ini perpustakaan lho, Kamui-san. Perpustakaan itu tempat untuk-…"

"Cerewet," sanggah pemuda itu cepat. Dia paling malas mendengar nasehat sosok _perfect_ dihadapannya. Baginya sosok itu hanyalah topeng, Hiyama Kiyoteru yang sebenarnya bukanlah _prince charming_ yang ada di bayangan orang-orang.

… termasuk di benak sahabat sejak kecilnya yang tergila-gila pada si _megane_.

Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sosok manis yang kini masih sibuk mengatur detak jantung dan deru napasnya yang tidak karuan.

"Ah, kamu tidak apa-apa?" pemuda bersurai eboni itu mendekati sosok biru yang tengah bersandar di sebuah rak buku. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk perlahan tapi tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kiyoteru tertawa kecil, dibawanya tangannya untuk membelai surai biru lembut pemuda dihadapannya, "Kamui-san memang seperti itu. Sabar saja ya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan-lahan, Kaito mengangkat wajahnya. Untuk kemudian disambut dengan senyuman lembut Hiyama. Jantungnya yang tadi sudah kembali pada ritme awal kembali berantakan ritme-nya akibat melihat senyum idolanya.

Hiyama terkejut begitu melihat dengan jelas sosok yang lebih pendek itu, senyum lebar pun menghiasi wajahnya, "kamu itu yang pernah memberikan surat cinta padaku kan?"

BLUSH!

Tak dapat dipungkiri kini wajah pemuda Shion itu berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"Ah, ternyata benar! Ternyata kalau kau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, kau sangat manis ya~" ujar Hiyama riang. Ia menyentuh pipi seperti bakpau itu dengan lembut.

"A-aa-ah… e-e-etto…" pemuda manis itu hanya dapat gugup setengah mati. Selama ini, belum pernah ada yang menyentuh pipinya seperti itu.

… kecuali Gakupo tentunya.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk, kau sekelas denganku kan? Ayo kita masuk," pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum lembut pada sosok dihadapannya. Diraihnya tangan pemuda bersurai azure itu dan digenggamnya.

Bingung sekaligus senang, itulah yang dirasakan pemuda bermarga Shion itu. Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, dibiarkannya Hiyama menuntunnya ke ruang kelas mereka.

=x=

"_Tadaima…_"

"_Okaeri, nii-san!_" sesosok gadis bergaun hitam _gothic_ dengan _apron_ membalas dari balik ruang tamu. Wajahnya yang tadinya tersenyum langsung berubah drastis. Dahinya mengerut.

"Kenapa, Kaiko?"

"Kau tidak menciumnya…"

Petir serasa menyambar tubuhnya, benar juga. Ia lupa untuk merebut ciuman Gakupo! Uhh… salahkan Hiyama yang terus-terusan mengajaknya ngobrol dan membuatnya lupa akan Gakupo!

Air mata menggenang dari orb biru adiknya, tangannya menggenggam tangan kakaknya, "nii-san… aku tidak ingin nii-san mati…" suaranya parau, "s-seandainya aku tidak memberikan jimat itu… hiks…"

Walaupun Kaito adalah kakak kembar gadis manis itu, ia belum pernah melihat Kaiko menangis. Jadilah ia bingung dalam menghadapinya, "K-Kaiko, tenang saja ya. Aku tidak akan mati kok…" tangannya membelai surai biru pendek adiknya.

Kaiko mengangguk. Iapun memeluk kakak satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Nanti kalau misalnya nii-san berhasil merebut ciumannya, lalu kalian beranjak ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, jangan lupa video-nya ya…"

… dan sebuah jitakan pun mendarat di kepala gadis fujoshi itu.

=x=

Malamnya, entah kenapa Kaito malah bermimpi Gakupo menciumnya. Baik bibir maupun sekujur tubuhnya.

=To Be Continued=

**A/N: ahahahaha—akhirnya beres juga 8"DDD sesuai janji kan? Hika bakal ngelanjutin fanfiksi ini setelah proyek PV selesai~ setelah ini Hika bakal lanjutin TLBKS chapter 15 terus beresin proyek baru *ohok*. Too much project ;; v ;;**

**Hika lagi sibuk digital art… fanfiction… PV making… RP… Ya Gusti… semoga sempet semua deh ya _ **

**Err… ini chapter 2 ya? Berarti dua atau satu chapter lagi ._.**

**Okay, enough rambling. Jaa mata ne~**

**With smile and music, Hikari Shourai out~!**

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
